The Twists and Turns of Crookedjaw's Life
by Original Wr1ter
Summary: Crookedjaw is a teenager with a messed up life. His brother Oakheart constantly tries to get him in trouble, his father Shellheart is never home, and his mother Rainflower ignores him and favors his brother. But what happens when he meets a new peer?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_"Crookedjaw!"_ I heard. I took out my earphones and listened, so I could confirm I wasn't just imagining it. "Crookedjaw! It's time for dinner. Get down here or I'll let you starve!" called Rainflower. I rolled my eyes and walked out of my room.

I quietly ate my meal while Oakheart and Rainflower talked. "I heard you got your report card today. What were your grades?" she asked him. "Straight A's." he said happily.

"Nice!" she said, looking at him proudly, her blue eyes sparkling. "I got straight A's too," I ventured. "I didn't ask you, so stop bragging," she snapped. She must've seen the hurt on my face, because she immediately said, "Stop being so sensitive, you're sixteen! And you need to learn that there are other people on this Earth besides you!"

"I'm finished," I said quietly, putting my dishes in the sink. As I was walking away from the kitchen, Oakheart stopped me.

"Hey, Crookedjaw wait, I think mom should also here how selfish you are." I turned around to face him, and gritted my teeth. I knew what he was going to say.

"The other day, Crookedjaw had started bragging, and said, 'Just wait and see. When I become an important figure, I'm going to turn my back on my family.' "

_I freaking hate you Oakheart._ I thought bitterly.

"Is that true?" asked Rainflower, looking angry and annoyed.

"It was a joke," I muttered. She stood up and stalked toward me.

"Don't ever say crap like that again. I put up with feeding and taking care of you your whole dam life!"

I tried not to flinch. "More like you _ignored_ me my whole dam life. All you care about is Oakheart!" she looked so furious I thought she was going to hit me. She didn't. Instead she punched me square in the jaw. I stumbled back but held my gaze. She came closer and I prepared myself for another beating when I heard someone come into the house.

"I'm home early!" said Shellheart. I wanted to go and greet him but something stopped me. I needed to prove that I wasn't a coward, so I continued to hold Rainflower's gaze.

"Hey guys," he said, walking into the room. He saw Rainflower and I. "What happened?" he asked warily.

"Your _son _needs to learn some respect!" she spat. She said son as if it was poison in her mouth. Shellheart looked at me with gentle eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. I shook my head. Whenever I talk to him he just tells me excuses, like Rainflower is just saying this stuff because she's in a bad mood, or that she doesn't really mean it.

"You always take her side anyways," I said, my voice breaking.

"Crookedjaw-" he started.

"I'm fine!" I yelled. He looked at me with sad eyes, like he always did, which made me angrier. I stormed off to my room, then locked the door and sat on the edge of my bed, trying to choke back sobs and keep tears from falling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_Be careful, Stormpaw!" _

"_I'll be fine, Oakpaw!" I said reassuringly._

"_Yes, just let him, he's very brave." Rainflower looked up at me with pride. I was climbing a tree, going higher than Oakpaw and our friends, Volepaw, Beetlepaw, and Petalpaw._

_ When I got down they crowded me and complimented my courage._

"_Be more careful!" Oakpaw exclaimed. "You scared me. I thought you were going to fall."_

* * *

_BEEP! BEEP!_

I woke up and turned off the alarm clock. Quickly, I checked myself in the mirror. _Crap. _Rainflower's punch had lost its redness and left a bruise. People were sure to notice this. My teacher's were already looking suspicious.

I decided to put on a plain blue shirt, pants, a gray jacket, and, of course, a pair of shoes.

"I'm going to work, Crookedjaw! I don't have time to wait for you!" snapped Rainflower. _Fine._ I thought. _I'd rather walk anyways._ It was so unfair. Oakheart got a car and I didn't, because apparently I didn't deserve it. Shellheart had promised me he would talk Rainflower into agreeing on one, but as usual, she always won the argument.

Before I left, I remembered breakfast, but a bitter thought entered my mind. _She'll probably scold me or make up some stupid excuse of how I'm a hog._ Whatever. I purposely grabbed the last five oranges, ate two, and stuffed the rest in my backpack.

As I was heading towards history class, I heard someone yell, "Dumbass!" I turned around, and, of course, it was Beetlenose. "Back at you," I muttered. I knew that if I got involved in another fight, I would have to go see the counselor, Miss Brambleberry, or the principal, Mr. Hailstar.

When I got to my seat, a desk/table, I put my books down on the other side where another person would sit. Most people avoided me, but I didn't really mind. If they wanted to be retards, it was fine with me. Everyone in this class knew I was the best at history.

"Hello class," said Cedarpelt. He was this guy in his early thirties with cropped brown hair, kind of like mine, but his was dark enough to be black. He preferred we call him by his first name. I thought he was pretty cool, and he livened things up a lot. That's when I noticed the most beautiful girl in the world standing next to him. She had curly blond hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a purple shirt, a pink…..cardigan, I think it was called, and pants - skinny jeans(how am I supposed to know). And last but not least, she was wearing brown boots.

"This is Willowbreeze. She transferred here from New York." Isn't New York, like, ten times better than boring old Washington? "Hi," she said shyly to the class. Her smile was so beautiful….

"You can take a seat next to Crookedjaw over there," said Cedarpelt. She looked around, confused, so I raised my hand high enough for her to see. She gave me a grateful look and as she came over I moved my books.

The whole time I felt really self-conscious, fumbling with the bottom of my shirt. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye. She kept checking her watch, looking really nervous.

_**RIIIINGGGG!**_

_Finally!_ I stood up and grabbed my books. As I was heading toward the door, I heard something fall, and turned around. Willowbreeze had dropped some of her books and knelt on the ground to pick them up. "Sorry," she said hastily as someone walked past her. I felt a pang of sympathy. This was her first day.

"Do you need some help?" I asked hesitantly. She looked up at me, and was about to say something but stopped. All she did was stare. I started to get angry.

"What?" I spat. "Who cares if I have a crooked jaw? All you have to say is no." I started to walk away, but then she said, "Wait, comeback. I'm sorry." Now she was standing, her books in her arms.

"I was just surprised. Earlier I didn't really look at you. I didn't mean to be rude." I felt a little guilty. I mean, she _was_ new. "I didn't mean to be rude either. I'm just… used to people making fun of me or staring."

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry." She said kind of awkwardly.

"Do you, um, need me to show you around?" I asked.

"Sure," she said, smiling. "Just let me put these in my locker."

"K. I'll meet you in the lunchroom." I said, heading towards my own locker.

"Hey," she said when she caught up to me.

"Hi," I said. "I'll take you to meet my friends Petaldust and Voleclaw." Beetlenose used to also sit with us in Middle School, but in High School he became a jerk. When we sat down I introduced her to them.

"Nice to meet you," Petaldust said with a smile. She nudged her brother Voleclaw, who was on his phone.

"Oh! Sorry! Hi," he said to Willowbreeze.

"Hey, Crookedjaw, did someone punch you? You have a huge bruise on your cheek!" exclaimed Petaldust. Voleclaw looked at me again.

"Woah dude, did Beetlenose do something because all I have to do is tell my mom and my brother will be in trouble."

"It's nothing," I said quickly. "I just fell yesterday." Willowbreeze looked at me, concern in her eyes.

"I was going to ask you about that earlier but I didn't want you to get angry," she said half teasingly. Then she did something I didn't except. She touched my bruise. "Are you sure you're okay?" she murmered.

When lunch was over we all parted-well, except for Willowbreeze and I. It turns out we had art together. We both decided to pick easels next to eachother, so we could talk.

"Sooo…. What made you move to Washington?" I asked. She kept her eyes on her painting, her gaze growing cloudy.

"Ummm…. Family issues." She said with a sigh.

"Is it… bad?" I asked sympathetically.

"Really bad," she replied shakily.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Wait, why did I just say that? I know nothing about girls. She's probably going to open up to me, maybe cry. _Dammet._

"What are you doing after school?" she said suddenly, making it sound kind of demanding. I thought about it. I was probably just going to do homework and at four Shellheart was coming home early again. _Thank god._ Rainflower was coming home late this time.

"Nothing, really. Just homework."

"Same. Can I come over?" She must've seen my eyes widen because she started laughing.

"Come on! I didn't mean it that way!"

"No, uh, I wasn't thinking like that. Just, um, I-I wasn't expecting that?" I could feel my face get hot, growing red. She turned back to her painting, eyes sparkling.

"So, would your parents mind?" I thought about my answer.

"My dad wouldn't mind. He gets off of work at four and thankfully my mom's coming home late." She looked at me funny, and then I realized why.

"Thankfully? Why did you say that? Are you….. Having a fight with your mother?" I grimaced.

"Something like that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I laid on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. It was 5:30. At about 5:20 Willowbreeze had gotten a text from her mom telling her to come home. We had basically done homework and I explained how the school works and stuff like that. When Shellheart came home they had introduced their selves and had shaken hands. He told her she could stay for dinner, but I knew he was secretly hoping she would decline. Rainflower wouldn't approve, though Oakheart had been allowed to have girlfriends over like Bluefur and Graypool. _Wait what? _I didn't mean to think of Willowbreeze as a girlfriend. Or did I? I've never been in a relationship before. But I don't think she was my girlfriend, was she? No. She was just a new girl at River Waters High School. As I thought about that, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"_What's wrong with him?" _

"_Is he okay?"_

"_Shhh. He's waking up."_

"_What happened?" I asked. My jaw felt kind of funny. Rainflower gasped and Oakpaw looked sympathetic._

"_Stormpaw, you fell down a flight of stairs and – and broke your jaw," said Shellheart. I lifted my hand to my face. There was something odd about the lower part of my jaw._

"_Come on, Oakpaw. Let's go home." Rainflower looked at me in disgust and then left with my brother. Shellheart stared after them in dismay._

"_She's just trying to cope with your injury." _Yeah right, _I thought._

* * *

My eyes flew open. I looked at my clock. _12:30. _I sighed as the same feelings of anger, sadness, and abandonment washed over me. I always had the same dream about when I was seven and woke up in the hospital with a crooked jaw. _It happened nine years ago. Get over it. _But I couldn't get over it. I used to be Rainflower's favorite until I broke my jaw. At first Oakheart was sympathetic, but then he grew more and more smug as Rainflower told him how smart and intelligent he was.

I tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. I looked at my clock again. _3:45. _Might as well get ready for school. I wont be able to rest anyway.

* * *

When I was done taking a shower it was 4:00 am. As went downstairs to eat breakfast and get my backpack ready, I saw a shadowy figure standing over the sink. I quickly backed away from the entrance to the kitchen and listened. _Slice. _I flinched. It didn't sound like the slice of an apple. _The door to Oakheart's room was left open…_

"Oakheart," I said, stepping into the kitchen. He turned around, wide-eyed and startled.

"C-Crookedjaw. I didn't know you were awake," I rushed over to him and took his wrists in my hands.

"Oh my god…" I trailed off. He had deep cuts, some above his elbows.

"Why do you do this?" I demanded. His gaze hardened and he yanked his arms away from me.

"Because! I'm always stressed out and Rainflower expects me to be on her side every time she beats or yells at you! I'm confused. I don't know who to listen to anymore and I just feel like crap all the time. She turned me into an asshole, and I don't know how to fix myself."

I stared at him, shocked. First of all, how did I not notice he cut his wrists? Second, I had no idea he felt that way. When Oakheart became Rainflower's new favorite, I'll admit he did look a little confused, and sympathetic towards me. But over the years he got better at hiding his thoughts. How was I supposed to know he was still on my side?

"Oakheart…." I didn't know what to say. At the same time I was happy and angry. It was good to know he wasn't completely a dick, but I hated how Rainflower's harshness had messed him up.

"I forgive you." He looked at me with hollow eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so this chapter was kind of awkward to write because it has Crooked x Willow. It was awkward because I am only TWELVE, so don't expect a lot of make out scenes. Also I am a girl, but in the story I write Crookedjaw's Point of View, so I would have to put weird things like "making out with Willowbreeze is so much fun."**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"You seem distracted today," said Willowbreeze. We were sitting on grass in the woods near my house.

"It's nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing." We had been meeting here for a while. I had told her about Rainflower and everything else so we just decided to hang out in the woods. I used to play here when I was younger….

"Crookedjaw, what's wrong?" I sighed.

"Remember when I told you about Oakheart a week ago?"

"Yeah. I thought you said he was getting better?"

"He is, but sometimes he talks to himself. Especially after him and Bluefur broke up." Willowbreeze gaze me a sympathetic look, and then her eyes lit up.

"My sister Graypool is single."

"I don't think Oakheart is ready for another relationship." She rolled her eyes.

"For crying out loud, Crookedjaw! You just told me that he talks to himself. He needs a new distraction unless you want him to cut himself again." I flinched, and Willowbreeze's eyes instantly flashed with regret.

"I'm sorry," she said, taking my hand. "I just… want to help you. Make your life easier." I shook my head sadly.

"That's not going to happen. As long as I'm under 18, I have to live with Rainflower."

"So," I said, attempting to change the subject, "I can try to convince Oakheart to go out with Graypool."

"Great," Willowbreeze said with a smile. "If he agrees then we can all got out to dinner together."

"Yeah," I said, "it could be a double-date." She raised an eyebrow and my face went red.

"I didn't mean it like that!" I half shouted, my voice higher than it should be. "I mean, not that I wouldn't want to go on a date with you. I think your really smart and beautiful and - - - Um, I didn't mean to say that." all the things I was too scared to tell her came tumbling out of my mouth. I was afraid she would think I was weird, but instead she gave me a huge smile.

Before my brain could register what was going on, Willowbreeze leaned in and kissed me. Her lips were soft and warm as they pressed against mine. Then she pulled away from me.

"See you Saturday, at 7 pm." All I could do was stare as she walked away. _I can't believe that just happened._

* * *

**AHHHH! THAT WAS INTERESTING TO WRITE! AND BY INTERESTING I MEAN AWKWARD!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I straightened my tie. Willowbreeze would be here soon, and Oakheart and Graypool were already at the restaurant. I walked downstairs so I could go outside and wait for Willowbreeze. When I opened the door I was suddenly face to face with Rainflower. She looked me up and down.

"Where the hell are you going?" she asked.

"To… dinner. I'm going to be late."

"Liar. No girl would ever want to be with a pathetic little bastard like you." She said, stepping into the house.

"Don't say stuff like that."

"Whatever. She must have some sort of mental issue if she's going out with you."

"Stop talking about her like that!" Rainflower breathed a fake sigh of relief.

"Good, I was afraid you were getting all dressed up for a guy. What's her stupid name anyways?"

"I'm not telling _you."_ She rolled her eyes.

"I'll just ask Shellheart. He had mentioned you made a new friend." _Why would Shellheart betray me like that?_

"Seriously, what's her dysfunction? Is she emo? Drugged?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS FREAKING TREAT ME LIKE THIS?"

"Because," she said, grabbing my shoulders and pinning me against the wall, "You're a waste of time, you little bastard." She said quietly. Then she grabbed my hair and pulled me closer to her. "Go die in a hole," she snapped, "nobody fuckan cares about you."

"Willowbreeze does." I said, glaring at her. She smiled coldly.

"So that's her name. _Willowbreeze._"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Honestly, I don't give a shit. I just enjoy hurting you, and you know that, Crookedjaw."

"I don't know what Shellheart sees in you." Her eyes lit up with playful fire.

"What are you going to do about it, you little freak? He wouldn't believe you if you told him this stuff. Come on, why are you acting so stupid right now?"

"Crookedjaw?" I heard the soft voice of Willowbreeze. Her eyes flashed with fear and anger when she saw us.

"So," Rainflower said, letting go of me, "You must be Willowbreeze."

"You must be Rainflower," Willobreeze replied, anger edging her voice.

"Yes, I'm this dumbass's mother," she said.

"Why do you talk about your son like that?" Willowbreeze demanded. "That's no way to treat him."

"Why do you care about this failure anyways? He just a little dipshit who doesn't have balls."

"You bitch!" Willowbreeze exclaimed. Then something I did not prepare for happened. Rainflower got a hold of Willowbreeze's neck and held her close.

"Who are you calling a bitch, you stupid little teenager?" Willowbreeze said nothing and just stared at her angrily.

"STOP TOUCHING HER!" I yelled.

"FINE!" Rainflower screamed. She pushed Willowbreeze on the ground and came over and smacked me. I could taste blood in my mouth but right now I didn't care.

"What's going on!" Shellheart gasped. Rainflower let go of me.

"You - - You said you stopped beating him!" Shellheart screamed furiously. I walked over to Willowbreeze and quietly helped her off the ground.

"What happened?"

"Nothing!" Rainflower snapped. "Nothing , I lied to you! I always do this," Shellheart's eyes held a dangerous flame.

"You are a selfish woman who cares for no one. This was the last straw. I want a divorce, and I will get full custody of Crookedjaw."

"Thank god! I don't need that whiny little brat. He's a waste of money!"

"HE'S OUR SON! YOU GAVE BIRTH TO HIM, BUT YOU TREAT HIM LIKE CRAP!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT I EVER SAW IN YOU!" Rainflower screeched.

"You saw someone that you thought would put up with your bullshit. But I'm tired of doing that. This is no way to treat a human being, especially one that you share blood with. Goodbye. Come on, Crookedjaw and Willowbreeze."

* * *

Shellheart stopped in front of a huge restaurant.

"Is this where you were supposed to meet Oakheart and Graypool?"

"Yes," I answered hoarsely.

"Thank you for driving us," Willowbreeze said. Shellheart smiled. "Your welcome."

When we got out of the car and Shellheart had driven away, I actually looked at Willowbreeze for the first time. She had a flowy purple knee length dress and black slip on shoes.

"You look nice." I told her. She smiled.

"So do you." I took her hand and we walked into the restaurant.


	6. Chapter 6

**I realize that by now Mapleshade should have been part of the story. So I will find a way to include her.**

**Chapter 6**

A week had passed. Shellheart got a new house and I moved in with him. He had told Oakheart he could come too, if he wanted, but Rainflower had yelled at him to get lost.

_are you okay? _

I had texted him the first day we parted.

_i think so…_

Rainflower and Shellheart were getting legally divorced in about a week, but she was going to fight for her innocence if Shellheart accused her of beating me. I sighed and sat on the edge of my bed, head in hands. _What a huge mess…_

I called Willowbreeze. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hi." She said. My heart beated faster in my chest.

"Hi… um, I was wondering if you wanted to do something."

"Sure," she said happily. "I'll be right over."

* * *

We were sitting in her car, staring at nothing. We had driven to an empty parking lot so we could talk.

"Willowbreeze, what if Rainflower… tries something in court. What if Shellheart accuses her of what she's done, and she denies it? Finds some way to make Shellheart look guilty?"

"Don't worry about it. I have complete faith in your dad." She grabbed my hand, and it felt kind of… different. Not that I'm complaining.

We stayed like that for a while, not really sure about what to say.

* * *

After Wilowbreeze dropped me off, I stood outside for a while, thinking.

"Crookedjaw!" a voice hissed. I turned around and saw a women coming out from the shadows. She had caramel colored hair and green eyes. She looked as though she could be in her thirties.

"Um, who are you?" I asked, my voice weary. She had pretty features, but there were dark circles under her eyes, which were full of malice.

"Mapleshade. Come with me." She grabbed me by my arm and shoved me into her car - - whoa, when did that get here? Before I could even react, she got in and started driving away.

"I've kept close tabs on you, Crookedjaw. You are very smart, and clever." We arrived near an alley, and she stopped the car. Mapleshade turned to look at me, her eyes daunting.

"I know things about you. Things that make you special, happy, sad. I know all your strengths and weaknesses. What you desire." I stared at her. It was as if I was frozen in space, and couldn't move.

"What if I told you I could help? Help you get what you want."

"I-I don't know what you're trying to say." I stammered.

"You're having some family issues. Your brother is breaking. Your mother is selfish. What if I had went to law school? I can send Rainflower's sorry ass to jail. And if you weren't satisfied, I could make sure she got locked up for life." My head was spinning. I was still having trouble processing the fact that she had just kidnapped me.

When she saw that I wasn't going to reply immediately, she carried on.

"You wanted to be something big, right? Make a difference in life? What did you have in mind? I could hook it up."

"Well, I don't know. I mean, I wanted to maybe be a professor at a big university, but - -" she laughed, a laugh with no humor or warmth. When she looked at me again, her eyes were cold, and – teasing?

"Oh, come _on _Crookedjaw! You can do so much better." My mind sped up, and I asked the question that desperately needed an answer.

"Why do you want to help? I mean, why do you care? What will you gain from this?" She looked at me the way a cat might watch a mouse, but when she spoke her voice was soft.

"I won't gain anything. I only want to help." 5% of my brain was screaming _this is a trap, _while the other 95% was urging me to agree with her offer. She was a lawyer, who could send Rainflower to Hell. And help me prepare for the career I wanted.

"Okay," I heard myself say.

"Good," she cooed softly. "But first I want you to make a promise." She leaned in closer.

"I can give you everything you ever dreamed of," she whispered.

"Can you help me with my future?" I asked, in a daze.

"I can do more than that," she said softly.

"I can give you power, if you want. Power over everyone you despise." That was tempting. How I would get power, I didn't know. But I wanted her help.

"What's the promise?" I whispered.

"You must promise," her voice was barely audible as she dropped it lower, "That you will remain loyal to me, above all other things. You must focus on what I tell you, and not get distracted." Her green eyes dwelled deeper into mine.

"You can't get distracted by anything." She repeated.

"Do you make that promise?" My heart pounded.

"Yes," I said, "Yes I do."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"You're doing it wrong!" Mapleshade snapped.

"If you were to bring a gun somewhere, you wouldn't let it bulge like that! Here, give it to me. I'll show you how to hide it." Mapleshade had been training me for about a month now. She says I need to be prepared for danger, and I soon learned not to question her. She's taught me how to fight without a weapon, how to use a knife in different ways, and how to sneak into places without getting caught. Right now I was learning how to use various types of guns and how to bring them into a place without anyone noticing. At first I was a little weary, but what she teaches me is useful.

It turns out Mapleshade _wasn't _a lawyer, but that was fine, because we didn't need one. I realized that if we tried to get Rainflower in jail, it would make a huge mess.

* * *

When training was over, I went back home. Mapleshade had told me to meet her at ten for a 'special mission.'

It was only six, so I decided to call Willowbreeze.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey it's me. Do you want to hang out tonight?"

"Umm… sure. Is it okay if Graypool comes?"

"Yeah. I'll ask Oakheart if he wants to come."

"Okay. Graypool and I will be there around seven. Where are we going?"

"Umm…" I probably shouldn't suggest somewhere far away because I still have to meet Mapleshade.

"How about - - - "

"Wait a second… Graypool says she bought fake ideas from Thistleclaw. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I grinned.

"I think so."

* * *

"HHHHEEEEY! CROOKSJAW! DID YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE PPPPPRETTTYYYY!" Oakheart yelled, almost falling on me. We were at a bar, and everyone was drunk except me. We all played rock – paper – scissors and whoever lost had to drive everyone home and not get drunk. Fun.

"I'M GGGONNAAAAAAAAA SING THE BEST SONG IN THE WORLD!" he slurred, then suddenly turned pale.

"Actually I think I'm going to barf," as he ran to the bathroom, he slipped and fell on floor.

"I'M OKA - - -" I turned my head away in disgust as he threw up. Sometimes he could be an idiot.

"CROOKEDJAWWWWW!" Willowbreeze yelled, walking up to me. Her hair was slightly ruffled and she was totally wasted.

"WHY AREN'T _YOU_ DRUNK!"

"Because I have to drive you guys home."

"Oh sorry I forgotsted about that." She stumbled and spilled her drink.

"It's sooo much more _funner _when your brain gets all dizzzzyy. Are you sure you don'ts want to join us?" she whispered in my ear.

* * *

The minute I sat up I bumped my head on… the roof of a car?

"What the hell - - "

"I was wondering when you would wake up." Oakheart said. He was sitting in the driver's seat, Graypool was in the passenger's seat, and Willowbreeze was stirring next to me.

"Oh…" the previous night came flooding back to me. I shrugged.

"I guess I failed at trying not to get drunk."

"It's cool. Remember dad thinks you're at Voleclaw's house?"

"Rainflower thinks you're at Beetlenose's house."

"And Fallowtail thinks Willowbreeze and I are at Petaldust's house." Graypool concluded.

"'Guess we should go home?" Oakheart asked. The rest of us nodded and he started the car. When he hit the gas pedal and started backing out of the parking lot, he abruptly stopped, his face turning green.

"On second thought, how about we stay here for a while?" I was fine with that, I mean, I had a huge hangover so whatever. But something else was bothering me…

_I forgot to meet Mapleshade at 10:00 last night._


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm going to update this story every Monday.**

**Chapter 8**

I cleaned up and drove to the abandoned warehouse where Mapleshade teaches me.

When I walked in I saw her sitting on a ripped up couch. Her eyes flared when she saw me.

"Where were you last night?" _Gulp._

"Um, something came up," I said. She got up from the couch.

"Something so important that you had to miss training? We have no time for distractions! I bet this has to do with that stupid little girl you're hanging around with - - -"

"Stop! She's not stupid, okay?" my voice hardened. "And I didn't come here to talk about the people I hang out with. Let's just start the lesson already." Her eyes were like fire. And then the fire was gone, replaced with happiness - - no, satisfaction. It happened so fast that I told myself I had imagined it.

* * *

Two days later I tried calling Willowbreeze, but her phone kept going straight to voicemail. _Weird…_

"Crookedjaw!" Shellheart called. I walked out of my room.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go fishing with me." I was about to say _no thanks _but then caught the sad glint in his eyes.

"Sure, dad." He smiled.

When we got to the lake I felt like a kid again. Shellheart and Rainflower used to take us here every summer and maybe some of our friends, until I broke my jaw falling off one of the trees. Ever since then, things haven't been the same.

We rented a small boat and went towards the center where most of the fish were. After we caught a few, Shellheart sighed.

"Crookedjaw, there's something I need to tell you." His tone was weary.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I… I'm sorry for not telling you this sooner, but, I visited the hospital recently and… and I was diagnosed with cancer." That caught me off guard.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I stuttered. He looked at me, eyes filled with grief and regret.

"I'm going to die, Crookedjaw."

"No…" I murmured, feeling hollow. "You can't die." My voice broke and I quickly looked away.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

When we got home Shellheart went to go take a shower. I tried calling Willowbreeze. She didn't answer. I sat on the edge of my bed for a while, thinking. Then I tried calling Graypool.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Graypool. It's Crookedjaw. Do you know if Willowbreeze is busy?" she started to sob. I felt my heart twist.

"What is it?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, Crookedjaw," she wailed. "Willowbreeze, she's - - she's gone!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was dark. Me and Graypool were in the woods.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked. She looked around wearily.

"It's – it's not safe at home. I think someone has been watching us." She took a deep breath. "We travel a lot, you see. We don't stay in the same place for more than a week. We came here, and it's been three months. We thought we were safe."

"You guys used to live in New York," I said. "Is that why you moved here? To Washington? Because it's on the other side of the world." She nodded.

"But what are you hiding from?" I asked.

"A few years ago," she started, "Our parents got divorced. Our mother got full custody of us. That made our father, Reedfeather, angry. So he's been looking for us. And one day we came home and Willowbreeze wasn't there." My heart stopped. Willowbreeze wasn't there? That must mean…

"On the table there was a note, saying 'I have her.'" She looked around again and grabbed me urgently.

"Crookedjaw," she whispered. "Someone is watching us!"

* * *

_The day Willowbreeze disappeared_

Willowbreeze walked up to the counter in the bookstore.

"Hello," she said to the employee. "I'd like to purchase these." The employee looked like she was around her mid-twenties, with pretty pale blue eyes and dark golden hair. Their eyes met and the older woman stared into Willowbreeze's for a very long time, making Willowbreeze uncomfortable.

"Interesting," murmured the woman. Then she snapped out of her trance.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm a medium."

"Um, a what?" asked Willowbreeze.

"I can see spirits and read omens." Willowbreeze nodded, not sure of what to say. Then she noticed the woman's nametag and felt a pang of recognition.

"Your name is Brambleberry?" she asked. Brambleberry nodded and smiled.

"Do you know a boy named Crookedjaw by any chance? He told me he had an aunt with the same name as yours." The woman grinned.

"Yes, he is my nephew. Tell him to visit me some time soon." Brambleberry scanned the books and put them in a bag.

"I will." The girl replied. Willowbreeze was about to leave when Brambleberry spoke up again.

"And Willowbreeze," she started, her eyes solemn, "Be careful. Dark forces are working against you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I didn't update! My life has been chaos from day one.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Mapleshade had seen the whole exchange between Willowbreeze and Brambleberry.

"Annoying medium," she muttered. _I'll have to get rid of her. But first, I need to finish the main problem._

As far as Mapleshade knew, she was invisible to human eyes. She stole a quick glance at Brambleberry to find pale blue eyes staring right at her.

_She knows. _Thought Mapleshade.

* * *

_Two weeks before Willowbreeze's disappearance._

Reedfeather sat in his tiny apartment, gulping down a bottle of rum. He was thinking nasty thoughts about Fallowtail. _Fucking cunt. She can't take my kids away from me. I don't care what she thinks; I am _not _a drug addict. _He started smoking the joint he bought every Friday from the local drug dealer. _Okay, maybe I am a drug addict. So what?_

"Hey handsome," said a voice like honey. He wasn't at all surprised. Whenever he got high he always had weird hallucinations or people wandered into the apartment to steal his drugs.

Anyway, real or not real, Reedfeather didn't care much for the lady. She slid next to him, her hand sliding down his leg.

"I have a proposition for you," she said. He stared at her, as if to say _are you serious?_

"Ma' am, if you hadn't noticed, these things right here, these are _drugs. _I just inhaled them, so I am now _high._" He slurred. She stared at him. He sighed.

"I don't understand big words." He explained. She nodded.

"Yes, of course. A proposition is an offer; a deal. I have a deal to make you."

"What kind of deal?" he asked, lighting a cigarette. Mapleshade decided to be straightforward. "I know where your daughters are." He didn't even blink.

"That's nice to know," he murmured, opening up a bottle of whiskey. She slapped it out of his hand.

"ARE YOU DEAF? DID YOU NOT JUST HEAR WHAT I SAID?" she screeched. "I KNOW WHERE YOUR STUPID ASS DAUGHTERS ARE!"

"God, calm the fuck down! Do you want a smoke?" he said, handing her one. She pushed it away and took a deep breath.

"No," she started, "I do not want a smoke. Now do you want to cooperate with me in retrieving your daughters, or not?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I guess," he replied. _'I guess' is good enough. _Thought Mapleshade. Her irritation vanished, now replaced with excitement. She leaned in closer and whispered in his ear all the information that would help lead him to kidnapping Willowbreeze.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"So, Crookedjaw," Shellheart started. "Have you seen Willowbreeze lately?" I flinched.

"Oh," he said, confusion splaying across his features. "Are you two in a fight?"

"Um…" _Tell him! He might be able to help, _said a voice in my head. _Or he could make things more complicated. _I sighed.

"No, we – uh, just haven't had time to see each other."

"Okay, well when you do see her, you could invite her to come over on your birthday and we could have a family dinner." He said. _Willowbreeze would like that,_ I thought absently. Then reality came rushing back.

_If she's still alive._

* * *

_The day Willowbreeze disappeared._

Willowbreeze was walking out of the bookstore when she got a call from a blocked number.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello, Willowbreeze. This is Dr. Sheik," said a voice like honey. "Your mother has been in an accident."

"Oh my god," gasped Willowbreeze. "Is she okay?"

"I'm not sure. Her injuries are very fatal. Come to your house right away."

"I'm driving there right now," sobbed Willowbreeze. She was so focused on seeing her mother, only later did she think to ask the doctor, _why must I hurry to my house? Why isn't my mother in the hospital?_

When Willowbreeze got home she jumped out of the car and ran toward the house.

"Mom!" she yelled. "I'm here! I-" A woman stepped out of the shadows. A woman with caramel colored hair and green eyes.

"Hello, Willowbreeze," she said in a voice like honey. Willowbreeze recognized the tone immediately.

"You're the woman I was talking to on the phone." Mapleshade smiled pleasantly and nodded.

"You don't look like a doctor though. Wait – where's my mother?"

"You're right. I am not a doctor. And about your mother… she's perfectly fine."

"Then why did you call - -" Mapleshade smiled again, as though she was explaining something to a small child.

"I needed to lure you to the house," she said. "That way there would be no witnesses when we kidnapped you."

"We?" Willowbreeze asked, fear creeping into her voice. Mapleshade grinned.

"Yes," she said, glancing behind her as Reedfeather appeared from the trees.

"We. Daddy came to say hello." Mapleshade concluded. Reedfeather pointed a gun at his daughter and shot her. As Willowbreeze fell into unconsciousness, her last thought was, _Daddy has a big gun._

* * *

Willowbreeze woke up and pulled out a dart that was stuck in her neck. _He didn't shoot me with a real gun, _she thought. _Just a sedative, that way I would pass out. _Suddenly the floor shook and her head hit the roof. But wait, something was off. The room was barely a foot high so she had to lie on the floor. It was dark, and not very spacious…

_Oh my god, _she realized. _I'm in trunk. In the trunk of a car._ For the first time she noticed that her hands and feet were tied together. She started hyperventilating. Being stuck in the small space was making her claustrophobic. Her breath started coming out in shallow gasps and then she blacked out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I didn't update last Monday. School sucks, so... yep! But I'm updating today! If I can, I'll try to post another chapter tomorrow. MY BIRTHDAY IS ON WEDNESDAY! (September 26)**

**Chapter 12**

I sat on the edge of my bed, feeling hollow. Shellheart was dying, Willowbreeze was gone, and Mapleshade was growing weirder each day. She was happier, which was strange because she was usually grumpy and her eyes were filled with malice, or sometimes satisfaction. But never happiness.

"Hey, Crookedjaw," greeted Oakheart, coming into my room.

"What's up?" I asked solemnly.

"Not much," he replied. "I just got some smokes and then later I hung out with Bluestar."

"Since when do you smoke and hang out with Bluestar?" I asked vacantly. When he didn't reply, I finally looked up from the ground and at his face. He looked as though he had just been slapped.

"Wh-what was that second thing you said?"

"The thing about Bluestar?" I asked, confused. His eyes looked panicked and he grew stiff.

"Forget I said anything about her. Please, Crookedjaw," he pleaded. "Don't tell anyone. Especially not Thistleclaw." his voice cracked, and I didn't know what to say. My head was spinning too fast, a million questions rushing through at once. Why did he want this conversation to be private? What was so secret about Bluestar? And did he know of my connection with Thistleclaw? If so, how much did he know?

"Promise me, Crookedjaw." His voice had a hard edge to it. I looked into his eyes warily.

"I promise."

* * *

_A month earlier._

Bluestar was walking home late at night, replaying the happy scene in her head.

"_I care about you, Bluestar," Oakheart had told her._

"_I care about you too," Bluestar said. "But aren't you with Graypool?" Oakheart shook his head._

"_We broke up." They stared at each other for a long time, and then kissed._

Bluestar smiled to herself, then stopped short when she heard voices. She recognized one of them.

It was Thistleclaw.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Bluestar," Thistleclaw started, taking a deep breath. "I really like you. Will you be my girlfriend?" Bluestar stared at him, then she let out a nervous laugh. "Um, what?" Thistleclaw was crestfallen._

"_Will you be my girlfriend?" he repeated. Bluestar tried not to smirk._

"_I don't know if you've noticed, Thistleclaw," she started slowly, "But you're a little too young for me." It was true. They had a two year difference. At the time, Thistleclaw had been thirteen and Bluestar was fifteen._

"_Are you making fun of me?" Thistleclaw demanded, catching her turn a laugh into a cough._

"_No," she giggled. Thistleclaw's hands clenched into fists._

"_Mark my words, Bluestar. You will pay."_

* * *

Almost two years later, Thistleclaw being fifteen and Bluestar close to seventeen, she didn't really think much of that day. In fact, she had almost forgotten it completely until just last week when he had walked by her in the halls.

"_You will pay," _he had whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. They were the same words he had told her when he had tried to ask her out and failed.

Now, as she stood at the edge of the woods, she debated whether or not she should follow the voices. Curiosity won over, and she carefully navigated her way through the forest, stopping behind a cluster of trees when she caught sight of three figures. Thistleclaw, a woman with caramel colored hair, and... no, it couldn't be! Could it? The third person was Crookedjaw, Oakheart's brother. But what was he doing? What were _they _doing? Whatever it was, it didn't look like good news.

* * *

_The next day at school_

"Oakheart, I need to talk to you," Bluestar whispered urgently.

"What is it?" he asked, face full of concern, as he noticed the panic in her eyes.

"It's - - it's - -" she stuttered. "Thistleclaw and Crookedjaw - - I saw - -I was in the woods - -" Oakheart took her hands in his.

"Calm down," he said. "Just start from the beginning." Bluestar told him about her run ins with Thistleclaw and then what she had seen in the forest. That they were planning something, and by the looks of it, it wasn't good.

"Listen," she said. "I need you to get back together with Graypool."

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Just for now," she assured him. "We can't let Thistleclaw know we're together or - he might do something..." Oakheart nodded, understanding quickly.

"What about you?" he asked. "I don't want you to get hurt. And I... I can barely stand being without you." Bluestar smiled.

"If we try to meet up," she started, "It'll have to be in secret. we can't tell anyone about it, and we can't meet in public. It has to be somewhere private."

"Alright," he agreed. "But what about you?" he repeated. "Won't Thistleclaw think it's strange if we just suddenly break up?" Bluestar frowned, and then an idea popped into her head.

"Thrushwing," she said before she could stop herself, immediately feeling guilty. Thrushwing was a sweet guy who happened to like Bluestar. It felt wrong to manipulate his feelings, but it was the only thing she could think of. Oakheart raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked. Bluestar shrugged.

"It's the only one I have." They kissed one last time.

"Oakheart," Bluestar called as he was about to leave. Oakheart turned around.

"You can't tell Crookedjaw." Oakheart's eyes darkened. He was both disappointed and angry with his brother for working with such suspicious characters.

"I won't."


	13. Chapter 13

**So sorry for not updating in a while! Also, before you read this, PLEASE read my new story "Life in the Shadows" and REVIEW it! I only have 3 reviews, and by the way thank you to those three reviewers for reviewing XD!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Willowbreeze opened her eyes and blinked several times, her vision adjusting to the gloom.

_I don't remember my room being this dark, _she thought. She tried to get up, but instead she fell down so hard she could hear her head crack. She lifted her hand, in an attempt to grasp her head, but it jerked back as if it were stuck.

"Fuck," she swore. "I'm tied to a chair." _Calm down calm down calm down, _she told herself over and over again.

* * *

Graypool and I stared at the stars.

"I can't believe she's gone," Graypool said. For some reason that made me angry.

"I'm tired of just sitting around!" I yelled. "Willowbreeze is somewhere right now getting hurt or - - or worse. She could be dead." My voice cracked.

"We have to find her," I said. "We have to find her…" I looked at Graypool. She was shaking.

"You're right," she said, taking a deep breath. "It looks like we're buying two tickets to New York." I smiled, and she smiled back.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Willowbreeze screamed. She was starting to go crazy.

"FUCK YOU REEDFEATHER!" she screeched.

"Fuck you, and the fake doctor lady, and - - and the stupid fucking medium!" She was breathing heavily, and her pupils appeared dilated in the dark. She started to sob. Suddenly a sliver of light appeared in the room. She looked up and saw Reedfeather.

"Hi," he giggled. Willowbreeze stared at him, dumbfounded. Then she noticed the bottle in his hand.

"Want some?" he slurred, stumbling into the room. He spilled some liquor on the floor.

"Oops." He bent down to clean it, but slid on the wet floor.

"Ow… Fuck!" He got up.

"What am I doing here?" Willowbreeze whispered.

"Ugh…" Reedfeather complained. "I don't know, ask Mapleshade!" he slurred. _Mapleshade…_

"Is that her name?" Willowbreeze asked, fear forgotten. "The woman that you were with?" Reedfeather ignored her question and tossed her a box that bounced off her knee and onto the floor a foot in front of her. She squinted.

"Um, are those _crackers?"_ she asked.

"Do they look like crackers?" Reedfeather asked sarcastically. Willowbreeze was started to get annoyed. "All right, listen asshole. I want to know why I'm here, tied to a chair, and why the fuck are you giving me crackers!?" Reedfeather got up unsteadily and gripped the back of her head.

"I don't like your tone," he said. He let go and walked to the door. Before he left he turned around and faced his daughter.

"Don't try any of your bull shit. Mapleshade said she wanted you alive."

* * *

Reedfeather woke up from his nap and started throwing up. Now sober, he was able to think. _I can't believe I got one of my daughters back. That'll show everyone I have responsibility. But what do I do with her… _He didn't really know. For starters, he just wanted his boss and co-workers to see he was a reliable person. After all, having a kid that was alive and healthy-ish showed responsibility, and that he wasn't a screw up. He took out his bag of coke and set it up on the table.

"Did you check on her?" Mapleshade appeared behind him.

"I was just in there," Reedfeather snapped. Maplshade's expression hardened.

"Of course you were," she said sweetly. "How long ago was that?"

"I don't know. I fell asleep." Reedfeather replied. Mapleshade was fuming. She wasn't getting anywhere with this idiot.

"Willowbreeze needs to be checked on at least once an hour," she said calmly. "That way we can make sure she's still alive." Reedfeather pulled out a smoke.

"So," he started. "Go check on her yourself." Mapleshade was at her boiling point. She stared at Reedfeather angrily. A few glass cups near him suddenly shattered, and his windows cracked. Reedfeather looked down at the broken glass on the floor, surprised. She picked up a sharp piece - - so sharp it should've cut her hand, but didn't - - - and stood over Reedfeather, aiming it at his throat. He stared at it, terrified.

"Listen," Mapleshade told him.

He nodded.

* * *

**Review this and then review "Life in the Shadows" please!**


End file.
